The Undeniable Reality:Gray Rukh
by Flanagan Shenanigans
Summary: The impossible, the possible. The unbreakable, the breakable. The shattered reality and accepted truth the lies i've been told since my youth. I challenge you today and with guidance I will find another way. (A SYOC in the process) Purity and impurity. Darkness and light. The opposites and then there's the middle ground. A gray area you could say...
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Screams of Revolution

Authors Note: An idea that popped in my head as I laid in bed. The thing that I never understood in Magi. Fate? Destiny? I don't think so! An SYOC in the making this is the tale of an insignificant girl changing the universe as we know it. R&R your honest criticisms and opinions.

"I never said I expected an easy life, or that I wanted everything given to me on a silver platter"…

"But, no matter what I can't accept this fate. To happily go about this life saying it was destiny and not having a chance to do anything about it. That's not an existence worth living"…

"So I'll be depraved. Here today I challenge everything that I've been told".

A new kind of rukh was created in those indignant screams. To the young magi who mindlessly droned about fate. I spite you. He could feel an unsettling aura come from her, a hazy grayish light surrounded her and emphasized her being. It was black because it wanted to rip everything apart, but white because it truly wanted the ending of all suffering and to hurry in a new age.

Always teetering on the edge of madness and questioning the truth that was forced-feed down our throats. I desire a new age and for the injustices and slaves of fate. With the power of destruction of creation will I drown in my own self-importance or rebuild the world anew?

Her rukh did not join with the pure white, nor with the tainted black it instead took both and became one. It shouldn't have existed… It should've been impossible. The little slave girl made it into reality…


	2. SYOC Form!

**Noora needs your help! Tired of fate? Tired of being the underdog!? Then join my crew! XD**

Name: (Full name and nickname if you want)

Age: (For part one my character is banding together with people who share her sentiments so at the moment 15-18)

Race/Species: (use species that exist in the world of Magi, and being human is perfectly fine)

Gender: (Self-explanatory)

Appearance: (try to be as detailed as possible and nothing crazy please-like rainbow-colored hair; full sentences needed)

Personality: (i don't want just nice, shy people add some variety and flavor)

Bio/Backstory: (tell me where they're from, what would make them want to join her. You could vary from noble to slave or anything in between)

Abilities: (just describe the ability and possible powers of your OC can you talk to animals? fast runner?)

Weapons: (Just state the weapon they use in battle)

Other: (any trivia or cool facts)

If you think this SYOC form needs any more work let me know and i'll add it.

 **I need about 5 characters for now. Do your best and please don't be cliche!~ Chapter 1 is well underway so calm down the plot shall be explained. :3**

 **Please submit through pming me! And if you have no intention of supporting this story and only wishing to send in your oc i will tell you right now they won't be accepted. I don't mind working for however long i have to but, they're is no way in hell I do all that with only two reviews but, ten pm messages.**

 **(3/5)**

 **1.** Hakumei Yuki- Shiroikage

 **2.** Khusauru- Ashia21

3\. Moki Alastair-ShadowFalcon


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Kou Empire equals center of the world!

 _ **I hate my life! This is so unfair! Why couldn't I of been born rich! If I was rich I could do anything I want. Just like the nobles…Like my master. But that wouldn't do anything but, save my hide. I wouldn't end slavery; the cries of children mourning…But think of the food! And money!**_

As I labored through the strenuous tasks I did everyday the same argument would replay in my mind. I would make careless mistakes and earn either a hit on the legs or being yelled at. As I would stop in the middle of work with my eyes glazed over and my mouth drooling I earned the title 'Statue'. Conversations liked these drove me crazy. I hated being so selfish but, my grumbling belly and scarred up legs would say otherwise.

"Noora! Stop daydreaming, if you stop working we could all be in trouble". My impatient older sister warned me. I jarred myself from my thoughts I resumed the task of gutting an unknown species of fish. My cheeks were hot as I once again let my mind wander and as a result cut my finger. Hiding my injury I looked around the kitchen. Maids and chefs ran around cutting up vegetables and putting meat in the oven. Tension was even higher than usual. Master wanted this feast to be perfect. His son one of the many who attended the royal court was coming back for a visit. Wanting to ensure his son's approval he was even more severe than usual. Getting flicked in the forehead I snapped to attention and quickly finished removing the scales off of the large fish.

 _ **Hours Later…**_

The day is over and my body is just about ready to give out. I spent the entire day being at the beck and call of his damn son! He even requested that I feed him! Now I know why I hate nobility so much. Barely crawling to my small bed I flopped on my blankets and enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace. I slept in the middle of a room with several other women including my sister Falak. Despite the tiredness and anger from being ridiculed yet again my brain was whirring with excitement and fear. Today marks my last day, five years of being a slave are over! The Kou Empire boasts it being the best country in terms of slaves. Boasting only a five year working sentence and NO cruelty whatsoever. For a place so well known for their intimidation and power they're pretty kind right? I guess…If it helps you sleep at night I'll tell you anything you want to hear.

Hello my name is Noora Ali and I'm a slave from the Dark Continent…

 **Author's Note: I noticed people mentioning that the prologue was too short and I admit it really was. But with this I hope more of what I'm trying to say is accomplished. Criticisms and advice is appreciated. Hope you like this story! Also if you expect this to be some sort of novel don't waste your time you'll be lucky if it even reached 1,000 words!  
**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Blood on the bottom of my feet"

I laid between my mother and father, my heartbeat in tempo with theirs. My mind in a state of fatigued bliss. My very existence circled solely around my family, friends and village. I knew every nook and cranny that my homeland had to offer and remembered every face and name of my fellow villagers. However despite this the aura from my community was less than pleasant. The air hummed with hostile and nervous energy.

Foreign emissaries visited they were also escorted by a small league of soldiers. They spoke in a language that was a mystified, yet terrified me. One of the messengers who spoke our language in a harsh tone demanded to see our chiefs. Not a word was spoken. Without further inquiries they swaggered through the streets earning dirty looks from the elders' and warring glances from the adults. With no sign or respect or decency walked into the war chiefs' hut and shooed away bystanders.

Clucking her tongue in annoyance my mother picked me up and grabbed my older sister's hand taking us inside; my father stealing another glimpse outside he closed the door behind us. I had never seen my mom so agitated nor my dad so apprehensive. It shocked me.

That day was spent entirely inside, I wanted to go outside and play with my friends but, my parents forbad it. Being ignorant of the impending danger that I was in naively I pouted and wished those strange men would be gone by tomorrow.

 _ **The Next Day**_

My silent prayers fell upon deaf ears for the same guys were still there. As I walked to school hand in hand with my sister I heard bits of gossip floating around Gbahana. Kou Empire? Surrendering? Uniting under one nation? These repeated and embellished phrases were the talk of the town. During recess I played in the yard behind our school digging in the sand created large mounds when I witnessed many familiar young men adorned in armor marching towards the outskirts. I stared and gawked at these marching warriors and waved at them, with a few waving back and some even wishing me a good day. I thought it was an odd sight but refused to delve any further I shrugged and resumed my daily life…

A negotiation gone awry, and the stubborn refusal to submit to give up our lands, challenging the demands to become collateral for another country. The dirt would mix with the blood of its native inhabitants and stain the earth. And I would be forced to walk through it.

No matter how much time passes I could feel my parents cold bodies protecting me and my sibling from our collapsed home, the blood of neighbors sticking in my feet, and the taste of my salty tears as I walked the roads in chains…

I will never forgive them and for as long as I breathe I will remember my culture and the massacre of my people. This resolve, my mantra would be the only reason why I did not lose faith or take my own life in guilt.

 **Author's Notes: I need four more people guys! But, with all that aside I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R &R my fellow writers and readers! **


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3: "From the frying pan to the fire"

It was late in the day, and I woke up to the brisk shaking of my shoulder. Slowly opening my eyes and focusing on my surroundings I come in contact with an extremely annoyed older sister. Trying to shield the blinding light from my eyes I tried to squeak out a "Sorry" only for dry sounding wheezes to escape.

"Noora! I've been trying to get you up for over ten minutes! Master sent me to fetch you and bring you to his office". Falak sighed brushing my drool-covered hair out of my face. In a rushed and delirious panic I hopped out of my bed and tried to hurriedly get ready. With a patient but, frustrated sigh she started to pick up the sheets and blankets I slept in.

In my rushed haze I grabbed a simple, white dress from the small closet and trying to fit my large head through I slammed into a wall. Falling in painful heap I managed to get it over my head. Taking my extremely frazzled hair I forced it into a ponytail. All at the expense of my sister, who after putting away the bedding laughed silently at my pain. I washed my face and brushed my teeth in record time. I sheepishly turned to face my sister and whispered something of an apology.

Taking my shaking hands Falak smiled reassuringly and leads me out the room. Despite us being siblings she knows when to be serious unlike her foolhardy younger sister. But, having her hold my hands brought my nervous-wrecked mind to a serene calmness. At least until we reached our Master's door. To be honest I was terrified I meekly knocked on his door; no answer. Using her heavy hands Falak knocked clearly and fearlessly earning my lord's harsh voice telling us to come in.

Shuffling in I trip over the rug and land on my face. Hurriedly getting back up I tried to hide my embarrassment ignoring the stinging in my cheeks and nose. My sister helped me back up and standing in proper posture we both meet our Master who sported a gladdened grin. Motioning me to the chair in front of his desk he then took out a thin folder. Barely making out my name I assumed it was documents pertaining to what little info they had on me. Adrenaline pumped through my veins overwhelming my mind. My muscled tightened like a bow and I felt like bolting. Whenever I had to deal with him the feeling of dread always followed. I've never knew someone who could give off such a chilling aura. My daydreaming was cut short by the crisp plop the folder made on his desk. Snapping to attention I tried to make out the few words I read. "Debt...R-rep- aid? R-rest-titu-shion?" Giving up on trying to make out those difficult words I looked back at my sister who nodded in my direction; instead focusing on the folder.

"Noora. As you may have guessed your debt has been paid. Starting today you're no longer my property." He said hinting at some unknown future. I froze and could hear a soft gasp coming from my sister. It then hit me like a smack to the face. I couldn't believe it! I completely forgot that today I would be let go! Hitching my breath in excitement I shifted my weight to look at my sister who returned to her obedient and cold façade. I would leave today but, what about my sister? I don't want to leave her behind! Uneasiness crept back up again, and for what seemed what hours I contemplated my future and the wellbeing of my older sister.

I then heard a soft click and then a metallic cold in my hands. Taking the small bronze key I then shakily took off my chains around my ankles and neck. I wanted to more than anything hold my sister and enjoy her warmth and of course to comfort her. When we were captured my sister fought and injured one of the slave traders. When given our sentences my sister who had attempted to run away with me was punished and given a few extra months as a punishment. Ever since then my sister gave in and has since then done whatever she was told. In some way she was more broken than I.

I could tell by her emotionless stare and tight-lipped smile she had been hurt beyond repair. To me she was a hero, she never seemed to give them satisfaction but really it was her way of coping.

"And as the Huang law dictates once your papers have been signed I must give you a certain amount of money in order for you to become a penniless beggar" spitting out those final words he threw a small pouch which I clumsily caught. His words cold and final finished this exchange. He then shooed me and my sister out his office.

Quietly closing the door she turned to me her face pain-stricken and frowning. Finding no words to speak I instead tightly-hugged her, tears staining her bare shoulder. I wanted freedom, but at what cost? If I walked out of those doors I'd be leaving my heart behind. The only one who could turn the darkness to light, my own paragon of strength. Taking my face she turned to hers'. Wiping my tears and snot from my face she whispered that she loved me.

"No matter what happens to me here. You and I both know you staying here isn't an option. I know you want me to be with you but, fate hadn't worked it out that way". Falak then pushed me out of the property gates. Smiling she uttered "The moment I am freed I shall immediately search for you. Understood?" With that promised made she turned and swiftly walked back into the large house leaving me heartbroken and useless… Sis I'll wait for you forever if I have to.

 **Authors' Note: I had to cut this chapter into two parts because of how much will be in this chapter. I know I took long but, as always I hope you enjoy and leave reviews! See you laters peeps!**


	6. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3 part 2: "Three small oranges"

My body did what my heart could not. Still hiccupping and trying to wipe snot from my face I walked down the road from my old "home" till I reached more roads. Carriages carrying elegantly-dressed passengers rode past me sending the dust from the wheels into my eyes. I felt totally lost and dejected, but more than anything nervous. My knowledge of their complicated language eluded me, I knew nothing about this country and only had a few coins to my name. I was literally at rock bottom and couldn't even attempt to crawl out of it.

After walking for a few miles I winded up in a busy, and lively plaza. Shops sold heavenly-smelling foods; women called out to potential customers showing off the lovely, intricate patterns in their fabric. A place teeming with important-looking people and some average ones as well. A place that a dark skinned, dirty slave didn't belong in. Those who took time to notice me immediately looked away with some even scowling. Well I'm sorry for not being a fair-skinned rich person I thought bitterly in response.

Being here literally was sapping my strength never have I been to a place with so much arrogance, and shallowness. Hearing my stomach growl loudly I came to the conclusion that I was actually weak due to being hungry. Looks like my "super sense" was just my body shutting down due to malnutrition. Taking out three golden coins I made my way to a small shop that sold varies foreign and familiar produce. Paying for what little I could afford I bagged the three small oranges and meekly left.

Turning a corner into an alleyway between two houses I ducked down and began to laboriously peel the oranges. I ate two whole forgetting to take out the seeds, coughing some up I miserably threw the peels away and sat in my spot. My mind no longer was playing starvation-induced hallucinations and being temporarily satisfied I tried to come up with what I could do in the meantime to keep my master's words from becoming a reality. Counting 5 coins in the bag I made up my mind to look for places that needed help and try to earn money.

Leaving my dark sanctuary I merged with the crowds and went on a fruitless search for a job. When they saw how poor a state I was in I was almost immediately turned away. It was twilight the sky was a beautiful light orange and pink and I was homeless. Gazing at the beauty of something far away I realized that no matter what I tried I always seemed to be getting fates' short end of the stick. My failure was pre-destined and my success a dream. I always thought fate could be changed but my philosophized ideals were never proven right. The strong would stay strong, and the weak would continue to grovel and wish for what they didn't have.

I was weak and I couldn't even convince myself otherwise. My sister never would've allowed me to be so negative and now that she wasn't here the dark, self-deprecated thoughts started to take over. My eyes lost their luster and my breathing slowed. I truly hated my existence and wanted to die, I seemed to lose control of my motor skills and tottered uneasily through the dark roads like a drunk. Losing my footing I tripped the ground was closing in on my face. I tried to stop falling but gravity became my greatest enemy and I slammed against the ground. Hard. Laying there and desperately trying to muster the energy to get up I felt someone's slender hands pull me up. Gasping I turned suddenly just to come face-to-face with a goddess.

This absolutely flawless face that I felt my heart quicken for. This angel had wavy, and long dark blue hair fixed into a loose braid and hazel-green eyes that pulled my soul into them. Shaking off my stupidity and embarrassment I gained some footing and bowed in forgiveness.

"Truly s-sorry ma'am I wasn't w-watching where I was going and….FELL!" I screeched this rushed apology. Waiting for her to curse my out I instead was greeting with a melodious voice.

"It was no problem. Really. I just saw you fall and had to see if you were alright. Are you okay?" The blue-haired babe asked her eyes narrowing in worry.

"YES! I AM ALRIGHT! I j-just tripped ooooooover a rock and you know how it goes…" I once again lost the ability to keep my voice down and went in and out of screaming my response. The girl giggling at my awkwardness deftly dusted off my clothes.

"I'm glad. My name's Yuki. And yours?" Yuki quipped attempting to kindle a conversation. Why was someone like her talking to me? Did she like me or something? Shaking my head I whispered my introduction.

"My name is Noora…I was a slave and was just released today it's a pleasure to meet you". I mentally face-palmed. See one cute girl and I lose what little sense I have. Damn my brain.

Nodding she listened to me silently. She gave me a once over and it was as if a light bulb went off. Taking my hand she excitedly beamed from ear to ear.

"Noora! You're just what we've been looking for. Someone with your disposition is what 'Mother' has been praying for. If you have no means of income perhaps you could work for us no?" I was taken aback. She literally knew nothing of me and just offered for me to come home with her. What's wrong with her!? Taking my silence as a yes. She dragged me behind and that's how I became a scantily-clad entertainer….

 **Author's notes: A new update was in order! I wanted to post sooner but, I got lazy and before you know it a whole month went by. Introducing Hakumei Yuki! Noora's crush and soon to be companion! Let's get the ball rolling! R &R ladies and germs! Btw I still need people so for god's sake send me a pm of your character and let's get that madness out of the way! **


	7. Cahpter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4: "On a larger scale" part 1

"Mother! While I was walking around town I came across this girl she just happen to fit what you needed and I offered her a job. She very capable and hard-working" Yuki began as she almost exaggeratingly talk about my capabilities. I was face to face with the stern-looking leader of their dance troupe, and I trembled under her gaze of authority.

Catching onto my tittering behind Yuki's back she showed me a heart-melting smile. Coming out of my shell I step in front of her desk and introduced myself.

"My name is Noora and it's a pleasure to meet you".

"Noora? It's a pleasure to have you. I go by the name 'Mother Yanmei' but, if calling so doesn't tickle your fancy Madame is fine too" she bantered light-heartedly.

Stepping into the limelight was never my forte, the back ground was more my scene so having someone stare at me for too long makes me nervous. She got up and walked around me assessing my physical features. Uneven hair, dark skin, is that a pearl in her forehead? My appearance must be pretty unique or a rarity by her standards. I then felt her slender hands graze my chin, chest and back. Those analyzing movements seeming to be inspecting me like livestock triggered an almost instantaneous reaction of my pushing her away, with shocking power too. She stumbled and almost lost her foot Yuki however caught her before she fell and had a horrified expression on her face.

"Noora how could you?! What on earth caused you to push her, she old and she could've easily hurt herself!" She glared at me fiercely. I felt tears stinging in the back of my eyes and tried to croak an apology. No words came out and I just stood there staring at the ground. Mother got herself up and apologized herself.

"Noora I had no intentions of harming you. I'm sorry for startling you. Your foreign beauty caught my eyes and like a moth to a flame I had to touch it" Her face ashamed at her recklessness made me smile in response.

"Mother I would love to stay here if you need any help I'll be glad to give it. I have no intentions on being a nuisance or a free-loader" Looking into her eyes I wanted her to see my goals to know that I meant what I said. Really I just wanted to forget our horribly awkward first impressions. This shouldn't have turned into this big fiasco but, the idea of touch just repulses me. Most of if any physical contact I had over the course of my servitude to that nobleman was severely lacking in the affection department. I flick of my nose there, a smack of the legs here. It was used to control me and keep me in check and my sister was just as rough with me as the older maids were. She and I never had a deep connection but she was all I had. When even your relatives don't show you much love the whole idea of it is frightening and suspicious. I was ranting again and my body seemed frozen like a statue with my fists clenching in anger.

All these buried feelings that I always told myself to not dwell on came flooding back. This entire situation revealed to me why I am the way I am. A nervous, shy crybaby. And then it hit me this overwhelming, burning desire to be part of something more than myself. I felt this place and calling my name and dare I say I say it…be my destiny?

I felt two pair of eyes staring at me coming back to the real world I realized the weird facial expression I was making subconsciously must of creeped them out. Not listening to her answer I asked her to repeat herself. Yuki then giggled behind her hand,

"My Noora you must've been thinking pretty hard. She was just saying she'd love you here and to come back later for some clothes". My face began to flush but, I was able to sheepishly grin propelling Yuki to beam even harder. Shooing us out of her tent me and Yuki aimlessly walked around the campsite. Her face had a cute out to it, I watched her features from the corner of my eye. Stopping suddenly she bowed to me to my surprise.

"Noora I didn't mean to react so harshly. And it's even more shameful that it took me so long to correct my wrong but, I just didn't know how to approach you". She whispered making me scramble to apologize in return.

"No Yuki! I-I'm should be sorry! I pushed her away when she was just trying to get a better look of me. I'm no brute by nature it's just…touch doesn't mean the same to me as it does to you". I lamely explained my justification. She took my hand she shook her head whispering 'it's okay' she took my hand and showed me around to the other members of the gang.

We then came into contact a group of women older than me chatting and eating. They saw me and her and immediately waved us over.

"Meili! Jannah! Guess who just joined our family!" Announcing this she dragged me quicker to them. Once we reached them I was ambushed by a swirl of bodies and felt like a bug under a microscope again. I pushed the feeling down and mustered up a strained laugh. Baer hugging me I felt like I was seeing stars this big-boned mature-looking lady almost knocked me out. I almost regret letting Yuki bring me here.

'What's your name kid?' The bear-hugger asked in a voice full of bass.

"M-my name is Noora Ali. Please treat me well" I meant those last few words more than anything, this lady looked tough as nails and I didn't want her to snap me in half by mistake.

"Noora is it? Well my names Jannah. Your experiences you'll enjoy here will be a tale for the kids. Welcome to the team!" Jannah boomed shaking my hand vigorously. The other women joined suit and I hurriedly tried to memorize all the names. Ashura, Meili, Jannah and Olive. I stored these names in my brain and after a few farewells Yuki and I made our way back to some of the men situated around a campfire switching around stories. I found it odd that men would be in a dance troupe but she quickly explained they were there for protecting the women and setting up the camp when they traveled.

I wondered why none of them were dancers but after failing to imagine one Yuki and me started laughing our old chemistry back intact. Thankfully. At the far end of the group of men I saw a lean man with crimson hair. I have never saw a man like him before and robotically I stepped closer to him. Yuki ran ahead of me and hugged him much to my astonishment and anger. That twinge of jealously made me give that jerk the stink eye.

"Yuki why'd you run off like that? If you had somewhere you to you should've warned me beforehand" Reddy scolded.

"Oh poo! Momo you're easily able to find where I am so I don't want to hear that from you. With that keen sense of smell I'm surprised you didn't meet us halfway." She shot back.

"And in my defense I found was able to recruit another member" Yuki asserted showing me to him in HD. I just glared at him. I don't have to explain myself in front of him. Turning away from him I stalked back to Mother's tent. I don't like him and I sure as well won't try to be his friend. My walk turned into a sprint and dodged tents making sure Yuki didn't follow me. Their intimate and close relationship ticked me off and I didn't want to look at his smug face or her adoring one.

I went from a weakling to a sass bag now if that isn't an improvement I don't know what is!

 **Author's notes: This chapter seemed to go on forever and my fingers are cramping. Yay another character introduced. Sort of. He's way to close to Yuki-Chan and I'll be damned if he wins her heart! Next chapter you'll meet the you guessed it…fanalis and all his awesome glory! Until next time folks! XD**


End file.
